


maybe + looking for rp partners!

by BabyBearNini



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, bts roleplay, bts rp, discord rp, exo roleplay, exo rp, kkt rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBearNini/pseuds/BabyBearNini
Summary: hello! this is not only a roleplay ad but also a literary work so please don’t hate me unu i hope this isn’t deleted!





	maybe + looking for rp partners!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m looking for people to roleplay with! i frequently write as kyungsoo and jeongguk, who are both switches :> please message me and we could discuss more on the following platforms! or comment down below and i’ll add you!
> 
> kik: fangirl_yumi  
> kkt: wonderlessmijie  
> discord: Honeybear#4211

_Maybe my heart has been racing a lot lately because I’ve been running through the hallways for how many days now, maybe that’s also the reason why I’ve been breathless a lot._

_Or maybe it was because of him._

_Maybe I was breathless because everytime I’d look at him, I’d always see this chiseled, handsome god before me, eyes twinkling with happiness every time he’d talk to his circle of friends, more to me._

_Maybe my heart would always beat quickly because of each time he’d look at me with those beautiful eyes. His eyes were like chocolate, and they made you melt. It was always just so intriguing what each look meant, what emotion he would convey with each stare._

_Maybe it was because of his charming smile, the way his eyes would form into crescents like the moon you’d see in the night sky. It was always contagious, spreading from one person to the next and to another. He was like sunshine, and his smile was brighter than it._

_Maybe it was his voice; it’d send shivers down my spine every time I‘d hear it. The way he’d sing, voice making me dizzy and a mix of emotions._

_Perhaps the way he’d move, ever so gracefully, especially when he dances. But when he does, he also becomes that mysterious figure of elegance, and I couldn’t help but stare at him with my eyes wide and  lips parted and breath just stolen away._

_It could be the way he’d talk to other people, especially kids. He’d always hold them close and make them feel loved, and seeing him with children only made me feel like he had also turned into a child, and that’d make me laugh. But I knew that he’d become the best father in the whole world._

_Or maybe it was him. The entirety of him. From the way he’d hold me close every morning and smother me with cuddles to the way he’d kiss down my skin every night and occasionally, make love to me. Maybe it was the whispered words, the hushed tones and those sweet nothings._

_Maybe it was just everything. He is my everything._

_It’s just you, Kim Jongin, and fuck, I am so in love with you._

_I’m in love with you._

 

”...and so I told him that- hey, Soo? Kyungsoo? Kim Kyungsoo? Baaaabe?” Jongin blinks, staring at the aforementioned man owlishly. He waves his hands by his eyes once he sets down his fork and knife. 

“Oh? Yes, hello, love.” Kyungsoo smiles in turn, his cheeks red, almost as deep as the wine he had poured for the both of them. Jongin takes the smaller’s hands in his own, squeezing them and enveloping them in that familiar warmth he always loved to feel. “You spaced out. What’re you thinking about this time?”

”You and how to get you to actually not be lazy and clean up sometimes. Our room stinks because of you, not me, and the stench mainly comes from you yourself.” The man says blandly, crossing his arms once he’s set his utensils down.

Jongin pouts at this, immediately sliding out of his chair and walking behind Kyungsoo’s, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Come on, you and I are busy men and sometimes I don’t understand how you’re so passionate about cleaning.” Kyungsoo laughs at this, staring up at him before letting out a soft hum. “Okay, but seriously, Soo, what’re you thinking of?”

”Well.. maybe I was thinking about how you’d fuck me tonight, possibly against the wall or maybe bent over this table. Who knows?” The dancer’s gaze only darkens, and he swoops down to press light kisses to Kyungsoo’s jaw. “I believe those weren’t the thoughts that distracted you, but I do appreciate your idea, baby. What did you think of? Tell meeeee.” It honestly amused Kyungsoo to see Jongin transform from a seductor to a whiny kid. 

“Okay, fine. I was thinking about you.”

These words make Jongin smile, and he pulls Kyungsoo up from his seat. He draws him to his chest, one hand on his waist and the other caressing his cheek. “What about me?”

”Everything. Your eyes, your voice, your love, personality.. you. Why I love you.” His cheeks heat up, and it makes Jongin chuckle softly. “If you’re teasing me, Nini, I’m going to knee your balls.”

”I’d prefer if you suck my dick, but go on, baby. Not the kneeing part. Why do you love me?”

”I love you because I love you.” Kyungsoo smiles, and Jongin leans down to kiss him slowly, languidly, sweetly. It was heaven. He was heaven and he was everything. “Is that it? Will you tell me?”

Jongin rubs their noses together and rests both hands on his waist as Kyungsoo snakes his arms around his neck, a knowing smile on his lips as they brush over each other.

”Maybe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m looking for people to roleplay with! i frequently write as kyungsoo and jeongguk, who are both switches :> please message me and we could discuss more on the following platforms! or comment down below and i’ll add you!
> 
> kik: fangirl_yumi  
> kkt: wonderlessmijie  
> discord: Honeybear#4211


End file.
